groupofmanysecretsfandomcom-20200214-history
DinCOOn
DInCOOn is the best member of the Skype group, hands down. DinCOOn knows how to get shit done, always tells the best jokes and has the best taste in games, and keeps everyone in line. Many other members of the Skype group claim that DinCOOn's suggestions are not ideal, however they are simply jealous of his ability to rule the Skype group with an iron fist. Waifus DinCOOn has many waifus. When asked why he has so many, he usually responds that he is "allowed to have more than one waifu" or that his love for his waifus "transcends the normal rules". They include: * Nicolas Cage * Waluigi * Gandhi (ideally the space variant) * Rosalina * N (from Pokemon) * Gardevior (is everyone's waifu) * Sid Meier * Little Mac * Sanic * Ultimate Axon Kicker * And More! Plebs One of DinCOOn's greatest dislikes are those he deems "plebs", this group includes most people most all of the time, and one can be a pleb if one does not know information DinCOOn deems necessary or well-known, if one shirks their responsibilities or is busy a large portion of the time, if one refuses to participate in one of his various antics for some reason, or if one makes a poorly-thought out decision. It is important to avoid being deemed a pleb by DinCOOn as he will usually call you a pleb and then ignore you for a short period of time, a fate considered worse than death by some. Anarchy DinCOOn is a practitioner of Anarchy. Not like with the the actual social movement involving the removal of social hierarchies, but the "you can't tell me what to do mom" kind. Originally hesistant to call it anarchy, on account of the previously stated social movement, the term gained popularity in the group when DinCOOn was playing as Walasagna in Marryo Party and referencing the BrainScratchComms playthrough of Marryo Party 3's Walasagna's Island. DinCOOn's anarchist tendencies involve him refusing to make any form of plans or schedules and always looking for the proest of strats to try out, without concern for petty things like efficiency or success rate. He believes that the very act of planning is in direct conflict with the concept of fun, and no plan survives with the chaotic nature of our universe. People have a tendency to make plans assuming the best case scenario will be the case, and nothing will go wrong, however unless you are exceptionally boring every day brings something you would not have foreseen, even something minor. As such, Anarchy is the only way to ensure you do not bail on your plans. Duncan Roulette Duncan Roulette is a game in which any number of Skype Group members can play. To play Duncan Roulette one must wait until Duncan links something in one of the chats. It is now up to the chat members (Referred to as 'Players' hereafter) to guess if the link is safe to open. The Players either win by avoiding a 'bad' link, while clicking 'good' ones. Ages 6 and up.